An Unlikely Romance
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Wanda thought she loved Ian. In fact she was sure she loved him. But what happens when a certain brother of his starts to turn on the charm ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody. This is my first story for The Host and I know I'm starting out with an odd couple but I liked the stories I read so here it is. Just so you know, it starts out after they meet Nate and Burns. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot line. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

We walked back to our jeep after meeting Nate and Burns. Jared jumped into the front and drove down the highway. After about an hour I felt myself drifting off on Ian's shoulder.

He stoked my arm and hugged me closer to his warm body. When I woke an hour later, Mel had taken over the driving and Jared was passed out on the passenger seat. Ian was also asleep, so the only people awake were Kyle and me.

I carefully puled Ian's hand from my shoulder and gently placed it down. When I looked up Kyle was staring at me.

"Is everything okay Kyle?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head. "Everything's fine Wanda," he said, "Just thinking 's'all." I looked down and stared at the jeep floor. After a short awkward silence, we started chatting about random things, such as favourite colours and food.

I quite liked having a friendly chat with Kyle. When you got to know him he was actually quite friendly.

I shuffled over and sat next to him. When we finished talking we sat in silence but this time was different, it wasn't so awkward.

* * *

I woke with a start as the jeep went over a bumpy patch and I looked up, realising I was asleep on Kyle's shoulder. I jumped and scrambled over to Ian, who was half glaring, half smirking at his older brother.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty. I honestly didn't think my brothers shoulder was comfortable enough to fall asleep in but you've proved me wrong," he joked and I internally sighed for some reason.

"Guys, we're coming to a store up ahead. Get ready Wanda." Jared called back. I grabbed my coat and crouched down, ready to make a speedy exit from the jeep. When Jared stopped the jeep, I quickly jumped out.

I pulled the large trolley around with me, filling it to bursting and as I left the shop I smiled at the security guard. Over the months I'd spent in the caves my deception had greatly improved and Ian told me I could lie to the Pope by now.

I barely squeezed all the shopping into the jeep but thankfully we were meeting Aaron in the next town.

I got back into the back of the jeep and squeezed in between Ian and Kyle. We reached the next town in less then an hour. We pulled into a deserted car park and waited for Aaron to arrive.

When he finally arrived we all climbed out of the jeep and opened the trunk. We pulled everything over to the van and stopped for a few minutes rest.

"Did you guys run into any trouble in the shop?" asked Aaron. "Nope, it's so great having Wanda around." laughed Ian.

Ian and Aaron swapped as driver of the van. Mel sat in the backseat of the jeep with Kyle and me, leaving Aaron and Jared in the front.

* * *

We travelled for a week before turning back for home but as we neared the place where we turned into the desert, the sound of sirens broke the silence. We all gasped in fear as we saw the metallic lotus cars drive up behind us.

"Kyle, get the gun ready. I think we're gonna have a stand off on our hands," said Jared as he pushed the accelerator as far as it could go. Kyle pulled down his window and leaned out as far as he could go. I leaned into Mel as he shot at the seekers.

As we drove under a tunnel the seekers pinned us in from all sides. Jared cut the gas and punched the dashboard in anger. "How could I let this happen?" he growled.

"Please exit the vehicle." called the seekers over a bullhorn. Aaron reluctantly opened his door and stepped out. Jared, Kyle and Mel also stepped out and I followed suit.

When the seeker saw me her eyes bulged. "Well well, what have we here?" she asked curiously. Kyle growled next to me and I looked up at him.

"Seeker rivers, grab the big one first. I wanna know what his problem is," she ordered. Rivers stepped towards Kyle but I blocked him.

"If you want Kyle then you'll have to go through me first," I said angrily. "How cute, is this your little human boyfriend?" she sneered. "No he's not my boyfriend. He's more like my brother," I explained, looking back at Kyle for his reaction. He looked down at me and smiled warmly. It made me feel all fuzzy inside.

"That goes for her too. If you want her you take me too," he threatend, stepping up next to me. "What do I do Seeker Fire Flower?" asked Rivers, confused. Fire Flower thought for a second before pulling out her gun. Kyle, Aaron and Jared did the same and stood, ready for a fight.

Jared fired the first shot at Fire Flower's shoulder. She fell to the ground and dropped her gun, which skidded over to me. I fired at one who was closing in on Kyle, who also collapsed. I continued firing shots, forgetting the fact I was using a gun, a weapon of violence.

We pulled them into the trunk and sped off quickly, turning back to our desert turning point. Thankfully we had collected many cryotanks on our raids, just in case we ran into trouble with any seekers.

* * *

When we arrived back, Ian was standing at the van, looking very worried. When he saw me he ran over and swept me up into a bone crushing hug.

When he set me back down he turned to his brother. "What the hell happened to you guys?" he asked. "We ran into some seekers. We shot 'em 'nd shoved 'em into the trunk." he explained, laughing slightly.

Ian walked to the trunk and opened it, pulling out one of the bodies. We all walked over and helped, though I wasn't much help. All I could do was grab the leg of Rivers, who was being carried not-so-gently by Kyle.

We took the bodies to Doc who got to work immediately. I walked down to the river room, heading for a nice refreshing bath. As I walked into the bathing room, I thought I heard someone behind me, but when I looked there was no one. "Must be my imagination," I said to myself.

I washed my hair and scrubbed my clothes. I dried off and put on the fresh clothes I had bought on the raid and when I got back to my room, I found Ian lying on the bed.

"Hey there Wanda, where have you been?" he asked cheerily. I sat on the bed next to him and gave him a hug. "Just having a bath. Is Doc finished with the bodies yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he finished a few minutes ago. He's after getting really good at it lately. Probably the practice," he pondered.

I laughed and cuddled into him, resting my head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

**There it is everyone. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody ! I was so surprised with the amazing feedback I got in this story ! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is for catnip851, cupcakes3633 and Sadie Breezy-Frost, who were the first reviewers for this story ! **

When I woke up Ian was gone. I decided to take a walk around the caves alone for a while. As I walked into the east field Kyle was coming up the tunnel.

"Hey there Wanda. What you doing?" he called, jogging over to me. "Hey Kyle. just going for a walk on my own," I said cheerily. "Oh, I'll just go if you want some alone time," he said, turning away from me.

Before I could stop myself, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He just stared at the spot where our bodies met, which led me to believe that he felt it too, that strange warm fuzzy feeling.

I met his blazing gaze and blushed crimson. "You don't have to go. It's okay," I whispered, releasing his arm. We walked around the caves, a pregnant silence between us.

When we got back to the main cave Ian was there talking to Trudy. When he saw us enter together, he threw a nasty glare at Kyle. He walked over to me and pulled me into him forcefully.

"What were you two doing?" he asked, attempting and failing to mask the anger in his voice. Kyle shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. Ian turned towards me and I looked up at him. "We were just walking Ian." I said soothingly. He breathed in and smiled, pulling me to the kitchen.

As we passed Kyle, Ian glared at the back of his head. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with Ian. He should be happy that Kyle was being nice to me, not angry. He pulled me to the counter and poured me a bowl of egg.

I ate them gladly, happy that for once they were piping hot. When we finished our eggs we went to the south field to plough it.

* * *

After a long day of hard labour and constant glaring matches between Kyle and Ian, it was safe to say I was tired. I dragged my sorry ass back to my room and grabbed my bath things.

When I finished having a bath I returned my things to my room and walked to the kitchen. I got my chicken and sat next to Trudy, who had waved me over. "How are you Wanda. We havn't talked in so long," she giggled. I nodded, still chewing my food.

"So How are you and Ian?" she asked. "We're good. He's really sweet," I said, my eyes wandering to the door as Kyle walked in, his wet hair plastered to his forehead. I got this wierd warm feeling in my stomach when I saw him, a feeling I couldn't explain.

"Wanda? Hello Wanda?" asked Trudy, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and looked at her. She was looking at me with an amused expression. "What was that all about? You spaced out for a sec." she asked curiously.

"I just thought of something I forgot. I'll see you later Trudy." I said, quickly leaving the hall. I was sure I felt eyes on me but didn't bother turning around. When I reached my room Ian was there, lying on the bed reading one of his books.

"Hey sweetie, why weren't you at dinner?" I asked. "Wasn't hungry," he replied curtly. I frowned. Ian never talked to me like that. "What's wrong Ian?" I asked worriedly. He looked up and sighed, "Nothing, just tired is all."

I sat on the bed next to him and cuddled into him. Ian fell asleep within minutes but I just couldn't. I kept thinking about Kyle, how I felt around him, how he made me feel warm and tingly. "I guess I'll ask Mel tomorrow," I whispered, yawning in the process. At that I fell asleep, praying when I woke that my problems would be solved.

* * *

How wrong was I? My problems were far from answered the next day. In fact, I think they were worse. I was with Ian and Kyle in the south field again and of course they were non-verbally fighting. Deep down I knew this was my fault but I didn't want to believe it.

After an hour of ploughing, we took a break for lunch. I sat between Ian and Kyle, with Trudy across from us, watching us curiously.

"So Wanda, what's it like doing ploughing with a smaller body?" asked Kyle. "Not very fun but if I don't do work I'll never get strong," I answered, smiling at him. Even without looking I knew Ian was glaring.

"Wanda I think we should go back to the field," growled Ian. I sighed and stood up, following him down to the field.

"Wanda, why are you so friendly with Kyle? I mean, he almost killed you," he exclaimed. "Ian, I have long since forgiven him for that and I thought you had too." I snapped. "I didn't think it was that easy to forgive someone who tried to _drown _you!" he shouted. I glared at him, "Well lets not forget that _you_ tried to _strangle_ me Ian!"

He stared at me, shocked I had used that against him. I watched as he threw his shovel on the ground and walked out, leaving me dumbfounded. Had I really just said that? I walked back up the tunnel, going to the river room to think. The sound of the water always helped me think.

As I walked in Trudy walked out. When we passed each other Trudy slipped on the wet floor, slipping over the edge. I screamed and ran over grabbing her slipping hands. "Help! Someone help!" I cried.

"Don't worry Trudy. I won't let you fall," I said, more to myself then to her. "Help! Please someone help!" I screamed. I heard running footsteps and felt someone grab Trudy. "Let her go Wanda. I got her," he said. I scrambled away from the edge as he pulled Trudy up. When I looked up I recognised Kyle

"Talk about déjà vu," laughed Kyle. I giggled and looked up at him. Again, that warm fuzzy feeling came back when our eyes met. "Well, I think we should take Trudy to Doc," I said, standing up from my awkward position.

When I stood up a sharp stabbing pain came in my lower back. "Are you okay Wanda?" asked Kyle. "I'm fine, must have just fallen on my back awkwardly," I said, attempting to walk. Kyle laughed at my feeble attempt and put his arm around me, supporting most of my weight.

When we got to the infirmary Kyle sat me down on a bed and gently placed Trudy on the other one. I was shocked to see how gentle he could be.

"What happened to these two?" asked Doc, already examining Trudy. "We were walking by in the river room when Trudy slipped and fell over the edge. I grabbed her and must have landed awkwardly on my back. I called for help and Kyle came and pulled her out." I explained.

Doc nodded and checked me over. He got some heal and sprayed it over the bruise. "Well Wanda your just about fixed. But you won't be doing any work for a few days," he warned.

"What about Trudy? Why havn't you healed her yet? Is she gonna be okay?" I rambled. "I can't heal her. All my deep heal is gone and she has bad internal injuries. One of the guys will have to go on a raid for it," he said sadly.

"I'll go on the raid," I said standing up. Doc shook his head, "Wanda, you're not going. You need to rest your back. And anyway, all the hospitals around here know you and we havn't got enough time to go any further than Tucson." he explained.

"I'll go." said a high pitched voice from the infirmary door.

* * *

**Well there's chapter two. Who is the person who offered to go on the raid? Please Read and Review ! It means a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody ! Sorry I havn't updated in a while but here it is. **

**Disclaimer: all is owned by Stephenie Meyer except for the plot ! **

We looked to the door and were shocked to see Sunny standing there. Kyle looked down at the ground awkwardly. Ever since he broke up with her it had been a little awkward between them.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to," I said gently. "It's ok Wanda, I want to go. It's about time I started pulling my weight around here," she said. I nodded at her and turned to Kyle.

"Who should go with her?" I asked. "Well, Jared is just back from the last raid and he had a pretty tough time cause of the seekers so I think Ian would be the fastest. But if you don't want him to go then maybe.." he trailed off. "If you think he's the fastest then he can go. Doc is there anything you can do while they go on the raid?" I said quickly.

"I can give her some heal but she really needs the deep heal," he said sadly. I nodded and left the infirmary, going to look for Ian. I found him sitting in the kitchen with Aaron and walked up to him quickly.

"Ian we need you to go on an emergency raid with Sunny. Trudy fell in the river room and really hurt herself and Doc needs some deep heal as soon as possible," I rambled.

"Ok, but why Sunny? Why can't you come?" he asked. "In the river room I grabbed her and hurt my back so Doc won't let me go," I explained. "But why do I have to go?" he questioned. "Because we think you're the fastest," she said angrily.

"Who's we?"

"Kyle and me,"

"Oh so Kyle thinks I'm the fastest huh?" he scowled. "Look Ian we need the deep heal. Doc said he can put heal on her but it won't fix the internal damage," I pleaded.

He sighed but nodded in defeat, standing up and waking towards the exit. I followed behind and we ended up in the infirmary again. "Kyle can I talk to you?" he growled and Kyle shrugged. They walked out and stopped a bit away from the infirmary.

"What are you playing at Kyle? Do you really think I'm the fastest or is it more of your bullshit?" hissed Ian. "What are you taking about Ian? Trudy needs the medication and I just thought you'd be the fastest and you would get along better with Sunny then I would," he snarled.

"Is that right huh? Are you sure your not trying to move in on my woman?" sneered Ian. "What the fuck Ian? What is your problem?" shouted Kyle before storming back into the infirmary.

I looked up curiously as they came storming in angrily, Ian looking as if he wanted to kill Kyle on the spot. "Is there anything else you want on the raid?" asked Ian, trying to calm himself down.

"I could use a bit more of everything really but the deep heal is essential," he said. Ian and Sunny nodded and went to leave the caves. We walked with them and Ian turned to me before he left. "I love you Wanda, don't forget it," he said, before turning and leaving in the jeep.

Everyone turned back into the cave and went back to their daily routine. Kyle and I went to the kitchen and got something to eat. "Why we're you fighting with Ian before he left?" I asked after a while.

"Just normal brother stuff," he shrugged, before returning to his dinner and cutting off the conversation. When dinner was over everyone went to the games room for a game of soccer.

"The captains are Jared and Kyle. Boys please try and keep the teams fair," said Jeb. The boys nodded and started picking their teams.

The teams were like so; Kyle, Jeb, Candy, Lily, Andy, Jamie, Heidi and I on one team. On the other team was Jared, Mel, Aaron, Lacey, Sharon, Maggie, Lucina and Geoffrey.

Jeb placed the ball in the centre and Kyle kicked off, passing it to Andy who dribbled it down to the net and scored. Kyle and Andy high fived before giving the ball to Jared who kicked off again.

By half time the scores were pretty close but our team was winning because of a stunning goal from Jamie. Jared went to fetch drinks and food and when he came back he was swarmed by the hungry players.

I was trying to break through when Kyle grabbed my arm and pulled me back from the crowd. "I got you some stuff," he said, handing her an energy bar and a bottle of water. "Oh, thanks Kyle," I said, taking a drink from the bottle.

When we finished our break we went back to the match. Jamie and Kyle finished the match with four goals each and I even managed to score a few. When the game ended everyone besides Kyle and I left.

"You wanna play some one-on-one?" he asked. I nodded and he put the ball on the ground, getting ready to kick off. I ran towards him and tried to get the ball off him but it was hard work. He was a lot faster and stronger than me.

When Kyle had reached ten goals he let me score a few before trying again. He took the ball from me and ran towards the goal. I ran after him and tackled him. He fell to the ground and I fell on top of him.

I started giggling and looked down at Kyle, who was looking at me with amusement. I blushed when I noticed our compromising position and stood up quickly. He grabbed the ball and stood up as well, heading for the door. "You coming Wanda?" he asked. I nodded and followed him up the tunnel.

"Good game Wanda, I'll see you around," he said, walking towards the river room. I just nodded and went to the kitchen for some dinner. "Hey Wanda," called Lily. I walked over and sat next to her with my food.

"Where've you been Wanda? The game finished 20 minutes ago," said Heidi. "I was playin one-on-one with Kyle," I said, taking a bite of my chicken. "Simce when are you such good friends with Kyle?" asked Lily. "I dunno, I guess we just came to a mutual acceptance of each other," I explained.

Heidi and Lily looked at me curiously before shrugging and continuing their meal. We finished our dinner and left the kitchen, going to our separate rooms. When I got back to my room I found Jamie sitting on my bed.

"Hey Jamie, whatcha doing here?" I asked, sitting on the bed beside him. "Just came to talk to you, we havn't talked in ages," he said. "I know, but you've got Mel back and she wants to spend time with you," I told him.

"So how've you been lately Wanda?" he asked cheerily. "I'm great Jamie, what about you? Do you like having your sister around again?"

"I love Mel but I'm glad you're still here Wanda. Sometimes Mel can get a little suffocating and I like having someone else to talk to," he said, laughing at his sister. I smiled and ruffled his hair the way I knew he hated. Just as I expected he swatted my hand away and shuffled away from me.

"Wanda you know I hate when people do that," he whined. I was about to respond when there was a knock on the door. "Sorry, didn't know I was disturbing you guys, I'll come back later," said Kyle.

"It's ok, I'll talk to Wanda some other time," said Jamie before walking out the door. Kyle walked in and took his place on the bed beside me. "So...good game today," he started awkwardly. "Yeah, at least we won," I replied.

He turned towards me and brushed away a strand of hair from my face. My breath hitched as I turned towards him and he caressed my face gently. As his face slowly inched towards mine my eyes fluttered closed instinctively.

As our lips met my heart raced at a million miles a minute. He put his arm behind my neck and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss slightly. As we kissed one face jumped to the front of my mind; Ian.

I pulled away from Kyle and stood up, crossing the room. "Wanda, I'm so.." he started, but I raised my hand and stopped him. "Just go Kyle," I whispered quietly. He tried to apologise again but I stopped him, "Please."

He walked out and shut the door quietly, leaving me in a pregnant silence. I sat on the bed and pulled my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth slightly. I had a lot to think about and knew I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon tonight.

"What have I done?" I whispered, "Why did I even do that? How am I going to keep this from Ian when he gets back?"

I layed my head on the pillow and shut my eyes, attempting and more than likely failing to get some sleep.

* * *

**There's chapter three. Hope you liked it ! Please read and review ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Hope your enjoying this so far! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot ! Everything else is owned by Stephanie Meyer !** **Sadly I don't own Ian O'Shea ! ;( **

The next morning I woke up with a sore neck and groaned. I was walking into the kitchen when I felt someone grab my arm. "Wanda can we please talk about this," said Kyle but I pulled out of his arm.

"Kyle I'm not in the mood for talking right now ok," I said but he growled in frustration. "No Wanda, you need to hear me out on this," he said, dragging me over to a secluded spot.

"Kyle there is nothing to say, you kissed me." I whispered but he shushed me. "Look Wanda I'm sorry I kissed you but I'm not gonna take it back," he said and I attempted to leave but he stopped me.

"I know you felt something, I know that for a few seconds you kissed me back," he whispered, leaning closer. "Kyle don't be ridiculous, I already have a boyfriend who happens to be your brother," I protested, but he silenced me by putting his lips on mine.

I tried to push him away but he had his arms wrapped firmly around my waist so I stood stock still and refused to kiss him back. But after a while my will cracked and I slowly began to move my lips with his, my arms involuntarily wrapping around his neck.

After what felt like forever I pulled back, gasping for air. "We should not have done that Kyle, What if Ian finds out?" I worried. "Ian doesn't to have to know Wanda, it can be our little secret. Try living on the wild side for a change," he said.

"But what about Ian?" I asked. "Forget abut Ian for a while and have some fun with me," he said, tightening his grip on my waist and pulling me closer to him. "Kyle I can't do this, I love Ian," I protested. "Are you telling me you didn't feel the fireworks when we kissed?" he laughed.

"I guess, but it doesn't seem fair to Ian after everything he's done for me. He was the first person here that actually listened to me apart from Jeb and Jamie," I explained and he sighed, "Look we don't have to if you don't wanna but I just thought it'd be fun."

He started to walk away but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "My problem is that part of me doesn't want to but another part of me does," I said and he just pulled me in and kissed me again, backing me into the wall.

We stayed like that for a while until we heard footsteps down the corridor. "Quick, hide," I said and pushed him into an opening in the rock. Almost two seconds later Jamie passed, whistling a song to himself.

"Kyle we could have got caught," I hissed but he just smirked, "That's what makes it so fun." He took my hand and pulled me out of the passage back to the main cave. "We should get some breakfast," he smiled and walked into the kitchen.

I waited a minute before walking in after him, sitting next to Lily. "Where've you been all morning? I've never seen you up so late," she laughed. "Oh I was just tired last night," I said nonchalantly.

We finished breakfast and went to the river room with laundry. I saw Kyle grin over at me and I blushed prettily. We were sat in the bath room when Lily started a conversation I didn't want to be involved in.

"So what's really going on between you and Kyle? I didn't fail to notice you two came in around the same time," she grinned and I was thankful it was dark as I could feel the heat on my cheeks.

"What are you talking about? Kyle and I came to a mutual agreement and now accept each other," I said, continuing to wash my clothes. "Are you sure? Cause I've seen him looking at you and it doesn't look friendly to me," she quizzed.

"Don't be ridiculous Lily, Kyle knows I love Ian," I scoffed and she just shrugged, "I just thought he was giving you a few smouldering looks." I scoffed at the idea before putting my washing in the basket and waiting for Lily outside.

We walked back up to the kitchen and dropped the laundry on the floor. We decided to grab our dinner before anyone else walked in and we were sitting down eating when they came in.

Kyle caught my eye at the end of dinner and nodded discreetly towards the door. "I'm gonna head back to my room for an early night," I said and she nodded. I walked out and felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"I missed you all day," he whispered and I spun around in his arms. "I'm actually surprised that I missed you too," I giggled and he pulled me closer. "Why are you surprised? I'm the one that got the sex appeal in the family," he smirked and I giggled.

He leaned down and his lips crashed on mine in a smouldering kiss. He pushed me against the wall and ran his hands down my back, making me shiver. His lips moved to my neck and licked a trail down to my collarbone.

I moaned quietly and I felt him smirk against my skin. He bit down on my collarbone and I moaned again, knowing it would leave a mark. We stayed there for a while before I decided it wasn't safe in case someone saw us.

"Kyle we can't do this here, someone might see us," I said and he took my hand, leading me back to my room. "Well then we'll continue in here," he smirked and I giggled. He gently pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top of me.

**There it is ! Please tell me what you think with a review ! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 ! Hope you enjoy ! **

I woke up the next morning and felt a pair of strong arms around me. I looked up and saw Kyle lying in the bed beside me. I jumped up and ran out of the room, running to the river room.

I sat in the bath room and put my head in my hands, sobbing quietly. "Wanda are you ok?" asked Lily. "I'm fine, I just feel a bit upset," I sniffled. "I know you miss Ian but he'll be back soon ok?" she soothed but I cried harder at the mention of Ian.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and tried to stop crying. "Thanks Lily," I said. "No problem Wanda," she said. We went to to the kitchen for breakfast and I avoided all eye contact with Kyle.

I clung to Jamie after breakfast. "Do you wanna come play soccer with me?" he asked, picking up the ball and waiting for my answer. "I guess it would be fun," I replied before following him to the games room.

After we finished a gruelling game of one-on-one I went for lunch with Lily. "You ready to go washing clothes Wanda?" she asked when we finished our lunch. "Sure," I said, grabbing the basket and following her to the river room.

The rest of the day was uneventful and I was thankful for the fact I had completely avoided Kyle, although I felt him staring at me all through dinner. I said goodnight to Lily and Jamie before returning to my room for a good nights sleep.

Apparently some higher power didn't want me to get a good nights sleep as when I reached my room Kyle was standing outside, leaning against the cave wall casually with his arms folded across his chest.

"You've been avoiding me all day," he said, getting straight to the point. "I've had a reason Kyle." I sighed, pushing past him into the room. "You and I both know what we did was wrong. There is no way on any planet it is acceptable to sleep with you're boyfriends brother." I said, standing by the bed and looking at him defiantly.

"Ian never has to know Wanda. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," he argued, taking a step closer to me.

"It hurts _me_ Kyle. I've just slept with his only brother. This has to be forgotten Kyle, nothing happened between us while Ian was gone do you understand?"

"No Wanda I don't understand. Do you honestly expect me to just let this go?"

"Yes Kyle I do. Because that's what you have to do,"

"Well I'm not letting this go. Why does he always get what he wants? Don't I deserve a chance for happiness too?" he asked, anger bubbling under the surface. "Of course you deserve happiness Kyle. But taking me from Ian won't bring you happiness. In fact, you'll lose the only family that you've got," I said calmly.

"Ian and I fight about a lot of things Wanda but he needs me as much as I need him. He won't abandon me Wanda," he stated. "I'm not leaving him for you Kyle. I love him more than anything, I can't just leave him because you want me to."

"Don't do this Wanda. I know you don't mean this," he said but I shook my head. "This thing is over Kyle."

He pulled me into him and smashed his lips on mine. I tried to push him away but I gave up and kissed him back. When we stopped for air I backed away from him. "Get out Kyle," I said.

"Tell me you didn't feel it, the sparks that fly when we touch. Look me in the eye and tell me you felt nothing," he said. "Kyle please just go," I pleaded, tears prickling my eyes. "Wanda I...I love you," he whispered and I gasped.

"P..Please just g..go Kyle."

He tried to protest but I pleaded with him and he left, closing the door quietly. I cried for hours before finally drifting into a fretful sleep.

* * *

The next day was quite tense for sometime. I had to work with Kyle in the field but I completely ignored his existence. He tried to corner me on the way to lunch but I skipped over to Lily and stayed with her.

We were in the river room when the news came that the raiders were back. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of seeing Ian again and I practically ran to the infirmary. I stopped at the door, gasping for breath before looking up and locking eyes with him.

I ran over to him and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly and kissing him gently. "I missed you so much," he whispered and I felt my heart clench. "I missed you too. And about those things I said before you left.." I started but he held a finger to my lips to stop me.

"It's ok Wanda, it's all in the past," he soothed, hugging me tightly to his chest. I smiled as I breathed him in, the smell of sweat, dirt and just _Ian_ filling my heart with love.

"Doc is Trudy going to be ok?" I asked, bringing my attention back to the girl lying in the bed. "She should be once I give her the deep heal," he said before giving her the medication.

I held my breath for a second before her eyes fluttered open and I smiled. "Oh Trudy thank God you're ok," I said, giving her a hug. "Thanks Wanda," she smiled, before standing up and looking at everyone.

"What are you waiting for? I'm pretty sure it's dinner time and I'm starving," she said and we laughed at her eagerness. "C'mon Trudy let's get some food into you," I said, taking Ian's hand in mine and leading the way to the kitchen.

When Kyle saw me walk in with Ian he tensed up and glared at his plate. I sighed but did nothing about it, knowing that he needed to get over whatever feelings he had for me.

When we finished dinner Ian and I returned to our room, cuddling up on the bed. "Wanda I'm sorry about what happened with Kyle before I left. I just thought that...never mind," he said, dismissing whatever he was going to say.

"It's ok Ian. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

And it was with those three words that I knew he was the only one for me, no matter where I would go I would never find another like him.

And sure I may have felt something with Kyle. But it didn't hold a candle to the love I felt for the man curled up beside me.

**There's chapter 5! Hope you like it. Please read and review.**


End file.
